In Koizumi's Dreams
by Croke
Summary: It's New Years and the SOS Brigade is out on a snowy mountain adventure. What will happen when they get stuck in a mansion in the blizzard? Read and see! Dirty, but not a lemon.


**In Koizumi's Dreams**

Koizumi's POV

It had been a long day. The SOS Brigade and I had gone off in a snow storm and are now trapped in this very suspicious mansion. At this very moment, I suspect that we are all copies of our original selves- test subjects if you will; a way to see if it is okay to take this specific route. Nagato would know all about that! After all, she is the SOS Brigade's gamer.

Now, though, I am getting ready for some sleep. Even as an agent for the agency and even as an esper I can still get very tired. Ah, Kyon has seen that side of me. He is really the only one I show that side of myself to. My serious side, my tired side, and maybe one day, even my angry side.

Huh~. All this thought about Kyon is doing something weird to me. It feels as though he is rather close by. He is in a room that goes into the same hallway as mine, but it feels closer than that. As if he is at my door-

The door knob started to turn. After a full turn, it started opening. Someone was on the other side of the door, but I still can not tell who. If they just step out from the door and into the light streaming in from my window...

I should have known. They would be the one to come to my room at this hour. Are they looking for answers again? Can't get to sleep? Too much on their mind, maybe? Do they really think there is more to talk about?

Approaching my bed, their eyes glinted in the vague snow-dusted moonlight- a dull shine in their dark chocolate eyes. They have the perfect eyes for finding fault in what Haruhi does. Their lips are tailored for their job as well. Delicately and intricately shaped lips that tend to be rather loose, always ready to riposte. In the dim light, their brown hair did not even have its usual dull sheen. Their pale skin had flurry shadows dancing across it. Truly a magnificent sight.

"Koizumi," They spoke in a hushed whisper. "Are you still awake?"

Something is not right. They are acting strange. As if they are being restrained. They have shown them self to never be restrained. Always commenting freely.

"Yes. I am." I tossed my feet over the side of my bed, since I had not yet lain down. "Is something wrong?"

"Koizumi," They stood in front of me, their figure leaning towards mine. "I'm cold."

My eyes widened. Their eyes showed severe desperation. Reaching their arms out to me, grasping my shoulders, they started to apply pressure.

"Ah, hey-" I tried to speak up silently.

They pushed me down on the bed. Now, as I forgot to mention, for sleep, I was wearing just a pair of slacks- since I usually sleep in a similar fashion. The one who entered my room was in a pair of short shorts of some kind and a button up shirt. It was white.

Hey- can you guess who they are? The one who is, at the moment, crawling atop me, shivering visibly? The one calling my name heatedly? I swear- it is as if they did not eat dinner.

Trying to inch back on the bed so I can talk some sense into them, I accidentally bring my leg up against their groin. Gasping and trembling, their hips slowly started moving over my leg.

This behavior is so strange for them. Yet, I do not move my leg. So arousing.

Realizing that I am aroused but nothing is attempting to relieve me, he bends down over me and fondles my chest, licking, biting, and sucking.

Oh no, I'm getting hot- too hot...! My body is moving on its own. I barely have control anymore...!

"So hot...! Koizumi~" They panted against me, hands moving down into my slacks.

"No," I spoke up, finally. "_Itsuki_. Call me _Itsuki_." I grabbed his face and brought it closer to my own.

"Itsuki...!" They moaned against my leg, our lips about to touch.

"Kyon..."

Right before our lips met, Kyon up and ran. He headed for the door to my room.

"Wait..." I walled hazily. "Wai- Kyon!" I got up, throwing my short on and chasing after him. Opening the door to my room, I see Haruhi, Asahina-san, and Nagato present in the hallway, also having suddenly opened their doors.

_"What..." _I thought, confused. _"What just happened?"_

Suddenly, Kyon opened his door and saw us in the hallway.

"Wait, what's up with everybody?" Suzumiya-san spoke out. "Why did everybody come out of their rooms at once?"

"What about you?" Going to the bathroom?" Kyon asked.

_ "Another bit of sarcasm?"_ I questioned innerly.

"I had a weird dream. A dream where you sneaked into my room."

_"Suzumiya-san also saw Kyon...?"_ I thought. My heart dropped at that thought.

"You were acting completely out of character... uh..." Suzumiya-san continued to vaguely hint at how weird it was.

"Same here," I spoke up, a distressed expression present on my face, "You also appeared in front of me." Very naughtily, I may add, "Your actions were... Let's call them "unpleasant"."

You should see the look on your face, Kyon.

"In any case, they were quite unlike you." Quite.

Stupid over mind or whatever it is that caused that. I'll get them- take care of their ass with my esper abilities.

I unconsciously blushed.

_"But... maybe that wasn't too far fetched..." _I thought in a slight daze. "_After all, I'll have many chances to be alone with Kyon." _

I smirked as I saw Kyon as he notices a silver plate on the wall and a box of silver cubes.

"_I'll get him later."_

"Kyon!" I walked over to him, undressing him with my eyes.

/

Kyon's POV

_*shiver* _

_ What is this feeling? I feel an odd presence._

"Kyon!"

"Hey Koizumi."

I showed him the silver plate, and continuously asked questions. Yet... it feels as if he is not really looking at the plate...

Hey~! Btw, I do not own the Haruhi series- any of it! It was fun writing this, though! School was so much more fun! ^^ Especially Algebra. I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
